


炮友30题

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 梗题来自 lof @你的铃堡 太太，感谢太太的开放授权。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 梗题来自 lof @你的铃堡 太太，感谢太太的开放授权。

1 不体面的初见  
拉姆醒来的时候是崩溃的。

谁来解释一下他为什么没在家里，身边还躺着一个四肢扭曲嘴巴大张着睡觉的男人！

飞快地穿上衣服——内裤还穿在身上，真是不幸中的万幸，小心翼翼地绕过地上那滩不明物质，把手搭上门把手——

“唔…早上好啊。”身后低低的招呼，拉姆回过头看见一头凌乱卷毛的男人一脸迷离地揉着眼睛。

2 第一次结束后  
“托马斯你这个混蛋。”

“怎么啦，菲利？”穆勒笑出一脸的褶子，看着躺在他身边的人。

“明天要是上不了班，我一定要杀了你。”

“既然就要被你杀掉了，不如我们趁现在还活着，再多来几次吧？”

3 性格不合也无关紧要  
拉姆的衬衣扣子永远系到最上面一颗。

拉姆的公文包里永远井井有条。

拉姆的电脑里所有的文件都有合适的文件夹来放。

拉姆从来不喝醉——好吧除了他遇上穆勒那一次。

“干嘛这么严肃啦我的菲利。”某次解开他扣子的时候穆勒这样说，“活成这样很累啊。”

“要你管。”拉姆懒得理他，于是主动吻住了穆勒的嘴唇。

“可是——”穆勒的话被亲吻堵住。好吧，菲利的嘴唇吻起来感觉真好。于是穆勒一心一意地吻着。

就算有那么多不同，又有什么关系呢。

4 将关系保持下去的理由  
穆勒会讲有趣的笑话，这比之前在床上讲股市的那位好多了。

穆勒是拜仁慕尼黑的球迷，这比之前一见面就开始聊鲁尔德比那位好多了。

穆勒知道哪里的白香肠最好吃哪里的啤酒最带劲，这个技能点别人可都没有。

穆勒总能最快最准地找到他身上每一个敏感带，然后还能让他想要死在自己的快感里。

好吧，最后一条拉姆才不会承认呢。

5 毫无激情的例行公事  
性爱里拉姆只听见身上人的粗声喘息和床板的吱嘎作响。他闭上眼睛任由穆勒顶弄。

他们都射出来之后穆勒喘息着躺在他身边，不一会他听见均匀的呼吸声。

第二天早上他醒来的时候觉得昨晚不过是场梦。穆勒早就走了。这次连通常认真偶尔敷衍了事的早安吻也没有。

6 必须带套  
“菲利，让我进去。”穆勒在他耳边恶意地吹气。拉姆的脸上早就一片潮红，失焦的双眼里有某些闪亮的液体。

没有回应，穆勒自顾自地进行下一步，将要插入的时候突然被踹了一脚。

“把…啊…把套戴上。你没有的话我包里有。”

7 没套子了   
穆勒感觉自己从来没这么挫败过。箭在弦上又被人强行叫停让他现在很想骂人。所幸拉姆的公文包整齐得一如既往，他伸手摸向那个夹层。

“包里没有啊？”穆勒感觉自己现在的样子一定蠢得要死。

“你也没有…？”床上那个罪魁祸首还用那种有气无力的沙哑声音说着话。穆勒现在只想扑上去做到他再也不要想那见了鬼的套子。

“拜托，你会用Durex SOS*吗？”  
【*：之前看了一个不明真伪的Durex广告，为需要套子却没有的人提供SOS送货服务，通过GPS定位找到你然后再用特殊方式提供套子——比如伪装成送外卖的小哥然后把套子夹在比萨盒里】

8 尴尬的巧遇与掩饰  
“您好，我是销售经理托马斯•穆勒。希望能——”

看清来人的一瞬间穆勒的下巴要掉下来了。

没有人告诉他对方派来的代表是菲利普•拉姆啊！没有人！为什么没有人！那些号称自己消息灵通的现在都哪去了！站出来！

“我看起来就那么吓人吗，穆勒先生？”对方轻咳一声。

“我只是惊讶，拉姆先生这么年轻就已经是这家大企业的高层了，之前还以为会是个…总之就是很惊讶了。”

拉姆发誓，穆勒刚才想说的绝对是“秃顶的老头”。

9 微妙下流的默契  
“你一定要这么吃香蕉吗？”

“不然呢？”嘴里塞满香蕉的小个子含含糊糊地说。

那天晚上穆勒体会了人生最棒的口活。

真是麻烦啊，拉姆叹气，吃个香蕉居然也会被想歪，这人没救了。

10 让双方都不舒服的意外接吻  
“那么，下周见——”拉姆没说完这句话。妈的，谁把地板搞得这么滑？

从楼梯上摔下去的一刻拉姆想，狗血电视剧里的剧情也是有可能成真的啊。

因为现在他和穆勒的四肢以一种极为别扭的姿势纠缠在一起，两个人一起倒在地上，不知道摔倒了哪里，因为全身都有说不上来的痛感。

最要命的是他们俩的嘴唇居然很有默契地碰在一起。拉姆觉得自己似乎感觉到嘴里血的味道。穆勒的鼻梁和牙齿撞上他的。一个吻而已，这也太痛了。

11 穿错衣服  
拉姆觉得自己的衬衫似乎变大了。那衣服在他身上晃晃荡荡。巴斯蒂路过的时候问他为什么一个晚上瘦了这么多，“像是被榨干了”，他这样评价。

“你才被榨干了，巴斯蒂，注意身体啊，照顾好波尔蒂再说话吧。”他反击。

直到他晚上脱掉它之后确认它真的变大了。不，不是变大了。那是穆勒的衬衫。如果他没记错的话，穆勒只穿了那一件衬衫。

所以后来他听说穆勒就那么穿着小了一号的衣服去上了班，把衬衫穿成露脐装差点丢了订单的时候他非常正经地道了歉，毕竟是自己的失误嘛。

“菲利，既然你这么不好意思，那今晚好好补偿我吧。”穆勒说完，一口咬上他的锁骨。

12 事后夜宵  
“要不要吃白香肠？我新发现的一家店，吃起来感觉很棒。”

“离这多远？”

“三条街以外吧，大概。”

“我们走吧！”

对于一个慕尼黑土著，没有什么比白香肠的诱惑更大，哪怕这意味着要捂着酸痛的腰走上半小时。

13 紧急联系人  
你见过有谁把炮友设置成紧急联系人吗？

穆勒就是这么一位。他的理由很简单，他的炮友真是他见过最靠谱的人，上知天文下知地理，还能客串厨师司机消防员开锁工心理医生。

别问他他是怎么知道的，这些故事穆勒能讲三天三夜。

“他就是使唤我使唤上瘾了。”某位小个子总裁这样说。

当然，穆勒才不会告诉你，这样给菲利打电话约时间约地点真的很方便。偶尔也可以玩一点限制级的小情趣。

他只能说，电话里拉姆的呻吟声真是好听极了。

14 一方感染HIV   
拿到化验单的时候穆勒感觉天都要塌下来了。他瘫坐在医院的长椅上。这意味着什么，他很清楚。他必须和菲利分开了。

最后给他打个电话吧。

沉默着的男人来到医院是在半小时之后。他坐在了穆勒的身边。穆勒的手里还紧紧捏着那张化验单，纸张已经满是皱纹。拉姆看见他手指的微微颤抖。他深深叹气，接过那张化验单拿在了手里。

“托马斯•穆勒！你能不能好好看一看！这是1968年出生的托马斯•穆勒先生的化验单！你是哪年出生的啊！”  
【德国叫这个名字的貌似有很多…？】

15 原来你对这个过敏  
穆勒和拉姆尝试过各种味道的套子。正好这家公司出了一个系列，草莓西瓜水蜜桃，香蕉苹果水晶梨。

只差一种他们没能集齐。

谁能想到高层大人居然对小小的，橙色的，圆润光滑清香可爱的橘子过敏。

“托马斯！把那东西给我拿开！”


	2. Chapter 2

16 一方精神状况糟糕时的性  
他是菲利普•拉姆，没有什么可以打败他。再大的压力他都能扛过去，再让人烦心的生活也不能阻止他平稳的睡眠。

于是当穆勒发现拉姆挂着两个巨大的黑眼圈一个人坐在吧台里一杯接一杯喝酒的时候他知道一定是有什么事发生了。

“别喝了，菲利。”他站在拉姆身后。小个子男人没有停下来的意思，直到他手中的酒杯被夺走。他发红的眼睛抬起来，对上穆勒的眼睛花了他一番功夫。

“唔…不…再来一杯。”

最后穆勒几乎是拖走了拉姆。拉姆刚开始还在挣扎抗议但很快就软在穆勒的手臂里。直到穆勒把他放在旅馆的床上，他突然伸手勾住了穆勒的脖子。一个试图凶狠的吻。最后居然带上了水汽。分开的时候穆勒就看见了一个眼眶里有泪水的不怎么清醒的拉姆。

是啊，清醒的拉姆怎么会让他看到自己的这副样子。穆勒叹气。今天晚上自己大概是不受欢迎的吧。

他转身离开的时候手臂被人紧紧抓住。

“今天晚上，别离开我。”

穆勒甚至难以相信这是拉姆的呓语，可不是他又会有谁呢。

于是毫不迟疑地，他抱住了拉姆。

小个子一直紧紧地闭着眼睛。汗水从额头渗出，在灯光里闪闪发亮。穆勒插进去的时候他一口咬上穆勒的肩膀，指甲深深陷进穆勒的背脊。穆勒咬紧牙，好痛，会留下痕迹的吧。

第二天一早穆勒醒来的时候拉姆已经在整理衬衫了。“早上好，托马斯。”他说。

“早上好，菲利。”穆勒看着他。拉姆微笑。“我脸上有什么东西吗，托马斯？”

“没有…我只是…”

“我该走了，托马斯，下周见。”

毕竟他是菲利普•拉姆，他能顶住一切压力，没有什么可以打败他。

17 尝试危险玩法  
“托马斯•穆勒，你放开我！”拉姆压低声音。卷毛男人置若罔闻。他寻找着拉姆的嘴唇，拉姆低下头拼命躲闪，于是他一手按住拉姆的后脑另一只手摸上他的腰。拉姆伸手想要阻止，却被穆勒推开。穆勒的手指找到了他的皮带扣，接着他的手滑进拉姆的西装裤握住他的欲望。温热的手指。拉姆喜欢的力度。

这个场景很辣。如果这不是在拉姆的办公室的话，如果他们不是靠着一扇落地窗的话，如果这不是周一上午十点钟的话。

18 危险玩法出了意外  
周一上午十点钟，妮娜敲响了办公室的门。有一份紧急文件需要拉姆先生过目。她五分钟前打了电话，拉姆先生没接，但那层的人说拉姆先生一直在办公室里。于是她决定去碰碰运气。

这次拉姆先生让她在门外等待的时间长得过分。至少一分钟。推开门她看见拉姆先生过分靠前地坐在他的扶手椅上，落地窗那里背对着她站着一个卷发的高个子男人。

“文件放在这里就好，妮娜。”不知道为什么，妮娜总觉得拉姆先生有些气喘。天啊他的脸怎么这么红。“您…身体不舒服吗，拉姆先生？”她问道。

“啊…没事的。”慌乱的神色瞬间闪过拉姆的眼睛又消失，“只是刚才在处理一个不懂事的混蛋而已。”

高个子男人哼了一声。

下次他一定得把门锁好。还有，什么是“不懂事的混蛋”？菲利，你的裤子还没系上哦。

19 意识到互相之间如此陌生  
穆勒从来不知道“希尔德布兰”这个名字，就像拉姆从来没有听说过马里奥•戈麦斯。

20 突发短途旅行  
“拉姆先生，之前和南部之星合作的项目，需要您去他们在柏林的分公司确认一下，对方也会派出代表陪同。”

不出意料，拉姆在车站看到了——

“菲利！没想到你亲自去我们的分公司啊！你订酒店了吗！没订的话我来帮你订吧！”

拉姆心里一沉，完了，这几天腰是不会好了。他摸摸公文包，还好，还有一整盒套子呢。

21 很多，很多酒  
回慕尼黑的前一天晚上穆勒决定请拉姆喝酒。他把两桶五升装的黑啤放在地上的时候拉姆正瘫在床上发呆。

他在开玩笑吗？！喝不完该怎么办！

“那就喝完呀，菲利。你的酒量没那么差劲吧。”穆勒一脸坏笑地看着他。

拉姆决定不理他。虽然第二天早上起来，看到两只空酒桶的拉姆还是被自己震撼了。床的另一边某个卷毛还在酒精带来的梦里说胡话呢。

拉姆看着镜子里自己身上深深浅浅的红痕，决定以后绝对不要再和穆勒喝酒了。

23 为对方挑选生日礼物  
拉姆要过生日了。

该送点什么？穆勒很头痛。他们说要根据收礼物的人的性格来送礼物。菲利看起来那么严肃……

送本书？可是送书太俗套。

送钢笔？穆勒看着橱窗里的万宝龙摸了摸钱包。

送白香肠？可是吃掉了的话菲利就记不住我送他的礼物了。

送增高鞋垫？穆勒还不想和他的菲利绝交。

送礼物好难。穆勒对着电脑揉着头发。

“菲利，我可以把自己送给你，你要不要？”

25 单方找到“真爱”  
拉姆是在一家咖啡厅看到穆勒的。还有他对面的女孩。

那一周他们没在宾馆见面。接下来的一周也没有。拉姆没有给穆勒打电话，他的电话也没有响。

拉姆一闭眼就能看见穆勒拉着那女孩的手一脸嘴角咧到耳根的笑。

没事的菲利普，他深呼吸。你们只是炮友而已。

26 单方与“真爱”分手  
拉姆的手机响起那个铃声是三个月以后的事情。

这三个月他过得洁身自好。他不想承认他或许还有期待。那太傻了。

可是屏幕上亮起那个名字的时候他还是一边在心里骂了自己一句一边接起了电话。

“菲利，我还是更喜欢男人。”

27 事后早晨一起睡过头  
拉姆的手机只有一个闹钟。

穆勒的手机有八个。

穆勒的手机没电了。

“菲利！快起来！要迟到了！”

于是办公区所有人都看见他们伟大的总裁拉姆先生顶着一头乱毛来上班，领带没打，衬衫的扣子开了一颗，手里举着不知道哪家小店的煎饼。

28 参加对方的家庭聚餐（并在卫生间来一发）  
穆勒的妈妈做的白肠很好吃。

穆勒的爸爸喝酒之后很健谈。

穆勒的弟弟…很穆勒。

至于托马斯•穆勒。

他把拉姆压在卫生间墙上的时候拉姆是抗议了的。

“没关系的菲利，我们家隔音效果超好。”

拉姆发誓他看到外面闪过了可疑的身影，但穆勒吻下去的时候他就决定什么都不要在意了。

29 为对方交保释金（并在警局卫生间来一发）  
直到接到电话的时候拉姆才知道自己是穆勒的紧急联系人。

匆匆赶到警局，拉姆交了保释金。然后他就看见了把自己蜷在长椅上愁眉苦脸的穆勒。拉姆莫名觉得他看起来像是某种大型犬类。但大型犬类通常不打架。

多大的人了还打架！拉姆腹诽。是三岁小孩子吗！

“菲利，我是不是三岁小孩子，你最清楚了，是不是？”

警局逼仄的卫生间隔间里，舌头从耳垂划过。拉姆闭上眼咬紧了嘴唇。

30 手机里的微妙照片  
穆勒手机里有一张拉姆的照片。如果你问拉姆为什么他会是那样一脸蒙蔽的表情，拉姆的耳朵就会红起来然后非常不自然地转换话题。比如突然开始讨论鲁尔德比。

拜托，不管是谁，看烟花的时候无名指被突然套上一只戒指都会懵掉的好吗！


End file.
